Sometimes It Hurts When You Know You Can't Go Back Anymore
by shauntherabbit
Summary: Jika semua berubah dan hal yang merubah itu tidak akan kembali lagi. / KonTae. Modified canon. History based on? More warning inside. (Lack of feels maybe.)


**Sometimes It Hurts When You Know You Can't Go Back Anymore**

.

 _Warning_ : KonTae. _Modified canon_ (?). _History based on_? _Not a happy ending_. _PLOT HOLE. OOC. Typo(s)? Quick typing, quick pace._

 _Disclaimer_ : Sorachi Hideaki's Gintama. Shaun's _plot_? _Don't get any profit from making this fic._

A/N: Sejarahnya saat itu, _Mimawarigumi_ menimpakan kesalahan mereka kepada _Shinsengumi_. Kondo Isami (Kondo Isao dalam sejarah(?)) memang dieksekusi. Sasaki tetap hidup. (Pernah baca sekilas, tapi, malas membaca ulang. /dibuang/ Silahkan meralat jika ada yang berkenan hehe.)

.

.

Shinpachi tidak pernah berniat untuk berhenti melindungi kakak perempuannya itu. Bukan dari gorila penguntit yang tidak tahu kata menyerah itu, ia bahkan tidak pernah muncul belakangan ini, tetapi dari Shogun ke 15, Hitotsubashi Nobunobu.

Mendengar cerita dari Gin-san, Nobunobu sialan itu datang ke _Snack Smile_ dan membunuh dua gadis kabaret yang menurutnya tidak memenuhi seleranya. Shinpachi tahu sekalipun Tae adalah gadis yang kasar tetapi ia adalah gadis baik yang tidak akan membiarkan keadilan dihancurkan.

Anak sulung Shimura Ken itu segera berbicara di depan Nobunobu dan mendapatkan ancaman yang ia tahu akan menghilangkan nyawanya. Gintoki dan Hijikata berada di sana, menyaksikan semua hal kotor yang dilakukan Shogun yang baru itu.

Rasanya ingin sekali membiarkan Shigeshige hidup kembali.

Waktu itu di tempat Tae bekerja … Sebuah pedang sudah siap melepaskan leher gadis kabaret pemberani itu dari tubuhnya, darah sudah mengalir dari tempat pedang itu diacungkan. Mata coklatnya berkaca-kaca, ia siap untuk mati. Tetapi, yang terlintas di pikirannya adalah pria yang bodoh tetapi baik hatinya, yang akan hilang dari hidupnya sebentar lagi.

"Ia tidak akan pernah melakukan hal seperti ini …" lirihnya.

Hijikata, mantan wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ , nyaris melayangkan kepalannya tapi ia ditahan oleh wajah samurai yang berada di sebelahnya. Sedetik setelah HIjikata melemaskan kepalannya, Gintoki segera maju dan menghajar orang yang akan melukai temannya.

Para pengawalnya segera mengeluarkan pedang mereka dan mengacungkannya pada Gintoki. Mata ikan matinya itu menatap datar sekitarnya. Ia cukup tahu hal yang tadi ia lakukan. Semua orang di Edo tahu jika berani melawan Shogun, hidup mereka sudah terancam. Apalagi melukainya, mungkin keturunanmu sudah dipastikan hilang dari peradaban. Bos _Yorozuya_ itu tahu jelas apa yang akan menantinya, tapi, ia masih memiliki status masyarakat awam. Dia tidak akan melukai status siapapun.

Sebelum pengawal Nobunobu menangkap Gintoki, Katsura yang menyamar menjadi salah satu gadis kabaret datang mendekati mereka, mengatakan bahwa ia membawa pesanan special lalu ia segera melemparkan bola asap, mengalihkan perhatian para musuh untuk kabur.

Dengan itu mereka semua berhasil melarikan diri.

Kabar buruk lainnya adalah _Shinsengumi_ dibubarkan. Memang benar. Mereka dikenai sanksi karena tidak berhasil melindungi Shogun ke 14, Shigeshige. Padahal, Shigeshige sendiri dibunuh oleh teman masa kecilnya yang dipaksa oleh pamannya sendiri, tak lain adalah Nobunobu. Pimpinan polisi dan pimpinan _Shinsengumi_ ditangkap. Matsudaira dan Kondo ditangkap dan dipersiapkan untuk dieksekusi.

Kondo Isao sudah tidak ada di Edo lagi.

Penyatu _Shinsengumi_ sudah tiada.

Tidak ada gorila penguntit di kediaman Shimura.

Shinpachi kehilangan minatnya pada lagu Otsuu yang baru saja rilis. Ia menatap ke luar jendela. Langit biru dengan sedikit awan menghiasinya. Berdiam diri seperti itu memaksa otaknya untuk mengingat apapun yang pernah terjadi sebelum masalah politik menyerang segala aspek. Biasanya, pemimpin Shinsengumi itu akan memunculkan dirinya di saat _Yorozuya_ lainnya berkunjung ke sana.

Shimura bersaudara juga tahu tempat-tempat di mana Kondo bersembunyi. Di langit-langit ruang tamu, di bawah kotetsu, di bagian bawah rumah, tong sampah dekat kediaman Shimura, tiang listrik yang dapat melihat isi tempat yang ditempati Shimura bersaudara, yang pasti di manapun yang ia bisa jadikan tempat persembunyiaannya.

Ia juga tidak pernah melupakan Baagen-Dasz yang disukai Tae. Meski gorila bodoh itu tahu bahwa menampakan dirinya dari persembunyiaannya akan menambah penderitaannya.

Apakah dia memang seorang masokis dari awal?

Pemuda berkacamata itu sudah memeringatkan kakaknya bahwa penguntit itu sudah tidak ada lagi, mereka dapat hidup dengan tenang. Ia memaksakan sebuah senyuman namun kemudian senyum itu sirna.

" _Aneue_ , hal tersebut tidak membuatku senang, entah kenapa ..."

Tae mengangguk pelan.

Ia tanpa sadar mengingat awal perjumpaannya dengan pria yang berumur 28 tahun itu. Ia hanya menjalankan tugasnya sebagai gadis kabaret, membuat para kaum Adam yang datang ke sana menjadi senang. Tae menjawabnya setengah serius, jika laki-laki itu memang mempunyai hal aneh tetapi Tae terlanjur mencintainya, mau diapakan?

Mulai saat itu, pria yang tidak tahu malu itu terus-terusan mengikuti Tae kapanpun di saat ia senggang. Rasanya geram melihatnya yang mengikutinya ke sana kemari seperti peliharaan yang mengekori majikan.

Di lain sisi, pria itu sangat disegani dan disayangi oleh seluruh anggota Shinsengumi. Ia kuat, ia lembut, ia selalu baik kepada semua orang, ia tidak takut memberikan nyawanya demi orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Ia adalah pria yang baik, Tae mengetahui hal itu.

Namun yang sekarang mereka bisa lakukan adalah bersembunyi.

Gintoki menceritakan pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Kondo. Sebenarnya Kondo membiarkan semua _Shinsengumi_ menghadiri pemakaman Shogun untuk melindungi mereka. Ia meminta Gintoki untuk menjaga _Shinsengumi_ -nya dan jangan membiarkan mereka melakukan hal yang bodoh. Jika mereka mati, sia-sialah sudah yang ia lakukan.

3 bulan berlalu. Suasana politik masih tegang, semua orang yang tidak mau dipimpin oleh Nobunobu segera pergi entah ke mana. _Shinsengumi_ , pemberontak _Joui_ , dan _Yorozuya_ berencana untuk pergi dari Edo. Entah mengapa persembunyian mereka berhasil diketahui oleh _Mimawarigumi_.

Hari ini adalah harinya … Ini terakhir kalinya gadis kabaret itu berjalan di tanah Edo, Tae menggunakan penutup kepala agar tidak ada yang melihatnya berkeliaran di jalan. Ia berencana untuk pergi ke distri Kabuki dan Yoshiwara, mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Sebelum menuju ke sana, ia melewati jembatan yang dibangun untuk melewati sungai kecil, tempat yang sering dijadikan sebagai tempat eksekusi. Ia memang melewati banyak orang yang berkerumun di sisi jembatan, tetapi, entah apa yang membuatnya mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat ke arah sungai ... Ia tahu bahwa ia hanya akan melukai dirinya sendiri. Seperti hal yang lazim, setiap kepala yang sudah dieksekusi akan diperlihatkan di sana. Ia dapat melihat sebuah wajah yang ia kenal, namun, wajah itu tidak memasang wajah tersenyum bahkan tidak memanggil namanya lagi.

Ia menemukan para anggota _Shinsengumi_ yang menyamar menjadi rakyat awam. Menangis dalam diam dan mungkin mengutuki diri mereka. Ekspresi wajah yang ditunjukan oleh wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ dan kapten divisi satu _Shinsengumi_ sangat tidak bisa dijelaskan.

Gintoki mengelus punggung Kagura dan Shinpachi yang tengah menangis. Mereka masih tidak menyangka bahwa pria yang selalu mereka panggil Gorila itu akan pergi secepat itu. Kagura mengucapkan banyak hal buruk tentangnya, SHinpachi juga mengikutinya. Tetapi, Tae tahu bahwa mereka sangat kehilangan.

Ia menundukan kepalanya. Dadanya sakit, seakan ada yang berusaha menariknya keluar dari tubuhnya. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Di kepalanya terlintas semua ingatan yang berhubungan dengan Kondo Isao. Air matanya mengalir, ia berusaha tersenyum tetapi ia merasa tidak akan bisa tersenyum lagi. Penyesalan selalu berada di akhir.

Akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa sebenarnya ia juga membalas perasaan pria itu.

Cinta tidak terbalas tidak sesakit ini bukan?

Puncak kesedihan dari semua ini adalah Tae paham ia tidak akan mendapatkan cinta dari orang yang sama karena ia sudah tidak ada di dunia ini. Sekalipun ia meneriakan namanya, menyetujui akan menikahinya, semua itu tidak akan pernah kembali. Apapun yang ia lakukan sekarang.

Apapun yang ia lakukan selamanya.

Tidak akan membawanya hidup kembali.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.

 _A/N: NANI KORE?_

Maraton _Shogun Assasination arc & Farewell Shinsengumi arc_ … Lalu, baca _draft_ ini, kebetulan hati(?) sedang lelah, jadi lumayan dapat _feel_ untuk menyelesaikan _fic_ pendek ini. Banyak anehnya, nanti kalau sempat direvisi lagi deh. Huft. Maafkan saya. Makasih sudah mau baca!

 _Have a nice day._

Shaun.


End file.
